Cathy O'Brien
| known_for = Conspiracy theorist | spouse = | parents = | children = Kelly O'Brien | website = http://trance-formation.com/ }} Cathy O'Brien (born 1957) claims to be a victim of a Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) mind control program named Project MKULTRA which involved government-sanctioned sexual abuse. O'Brien made these claims in the TranceFormation of America (1995) and Access Denied: For Reasons of National Security (2004) which she co-authored with Mark Phillips. O'Brien is one of many people publicly claiming to have survived government-sponsored mind control programs. Project Monarch O'Brien alleges that she was abducted by the CIA as a child and forced to participate in a mind control program named Project Monarch, which is said to be a subsection of MKULTRA and Project ARTICHOKE. O'Brien claims that, as part of Monarch, she was forced to serve as "a top-level intelligence agent and White House sex slave" for (among others) Hillary Rodham Clinton, Ronald Reagan, George H. W. Bush, Gerald Ford and Jimmy Carter with West Virginia Senator Robert C. Byrd working as her handler for the latter part of her time in the program. She states that she remained in the program until 1988 when she was rescued by Mark Phillips, who she claims is a former CIA operative. O'Brien alleges that her daughter Kelly (born 1980), currently a ward of the state of Tennessee, is also a victim of Monarch. Of O'Brien, religion scholar Matthias Gardell writes: On websites, O'Brien claims she was rescued in 1988, which suggests that her daughter Kelly was no more than eight years old when last abused. Phillips stated in a Granada Forum lecture in 1996 that Kelly was in fact institutionalized when she was eight and has been raised in a mental institution. Although he has since distanced himself from studies in mind control, licensed psychologist Corydon Hammond seems to confirm as credible accounts similar to O'Brien's in a speech he delivered on June 25, 1992 at at the Fourth Annual Eastern Regional Conference on Abuse and Multiple Personality entitled "Hypnosis in MPD: Ritual Abuse" . His critics now refer to it as "The Greenbaum Speech." Hammond states: And later in the speech, during a question-and-answer session, Hammond further states: These and other assertions and observations made in the speech show that Corydon Hammond agrees with O'Brien's contention that governmental mind control programs continue to function. Critics of recovered memories such as the False Memory Syndrome Foundation are quick to add that recovered memories are not accepted without question by mental health professionals. O'Brien has stated that her knowledge of her purported abuse was gained at least partially through accessing recovered memories. Multiple personality O'Brien says that she has developed dissociative identity disorder and that she has no memory of some of her activities. She also says that she has a photographic recall of the events that she suffered whilst her alternate personalities were in control. Criticisms of O'Brien Within the subculture of conspiracy believers, O'Brien has her critics. Writing in his book, Cyberculture Counterconspiracy: A Steamshovel Web Reader, author Kenn Thomas states that conspiracy author Martin Cannon considers both O'Brien and Phillips to be "frauds" who are using real details of Project Monarch to "embellish a dog and pony show", presumably for financial gain. Mattias Gardell notes that O'Brien's claims are almost entirely unsupported by any evidence outside her testimony or the similarly unverified testimony of others. Bibliography * * Footnotes External links * Personal webpage * Google Videos of Cathy O'Brien Category:Living people Category:1957 births Category:American writers Category:Conspiracy theorists Category:Mind control nl:Cathy O'Brien